


First Time

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com">eleventy_kink</a> prompt: <i>Jack/Amy<br/>Amy's first time, with Jack using his extensive sexual knowledge to guide her through it, having to reassure her and tell her to relax, etc.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, not making any money from this

The evening of the day the world nearly ended, Amy sat on a bench outside the pub, staring into her glass moodily. Rory had gone back to the hospital, called in for his late shift.

And the Tardis was still absent, presumed hopelessly temporally lost.

She was just considering giving up and going home when a big black jeep swung at a dangerous speed into the street, and pulled up outside the pub. A beautiful Japanese woman got out, reading something off a handheld device. She was followed by a tall dark-haired man in a big coat, who jumped from the driver's seat already giving her instructions.

' - find anyone who saw anything Code 8 related, then get in touch with this guy Jeff - ' he was saying.

They were an unlikely pair to be arriving in Leadworth at half-past nine on a summer evening. She stared. The man caught her eye and came over.

'You're not really with the police, right?' he said, glancing at her shoulder where she was conspicuously missing any form of constabulary insignia.

'Nope,' she said. 'You really with the army?' she added, looking a little scornfully at his coat.

'RAF,' he corrected, calmly. 'Sorta - on secondment right now. Special Ops. Have you seen anything - weird - this afternoon?'

'Just a bit,' she said, feelingly.

'I man, other than the sun going weird and the clocks all resetting at once,' he said. 'Something a bit more specific.'

'A blue police box,' said the woman, helpfully, showing her a picture on her handheld computer.

Amy looked from her face to his, astonished.

'How did you know?'

 

It had been a stressful drive from Cardiff, Jack breaking the speed limit all the way, and Tosh working on her handheld, tracking the computer virus laboriously back to the bedroom of a house in Leadworth. So now they had arrived, Jack was happy enough for Tosh to get them drinks while Amy told him about her encounter with the Doctor. He sat opposite her, and she studied him, eyed up his jawline and his blue eyes.

'And then - he vanished. Didn't say anything, just rushed back to the blue box and flew away.'

Jack is nodding, jaw set, face impassive. _Sounds familiar_ he thought.

Toshiko returned.

'I ordered us some food,' she said, in her shy voice. 'I guess we're here for a bit?'

'Looks like it,' said Jack. 'We still need to speak to Jeff, but we can sort that tomorrow. Does this place have a bed-and-breakfast?' he asked Amy

'They've got rooms upstairs,' she said.

He nodded. He felt a weariness that wasn't entirely physical. Driving back to Cardiff would be better done tomorrow.

'So, Amy Pond,' he asked, lightly, 'what's with the uniform? Or do you just like it?' He grinned, a complicit, cheerful grin.

'I'm a kissogram,' she said. He nodded.

'Sounds like fun.'

Amy waited, raised her eyebrows expectantly at him.

'What?' he said, disconcerted.

'I was just waiting for you to come out with some thing along the lines of "Do you do freebies?",' said Amy. 'Most men do.'

'I'm amazed he didn't,' Tosh said, mischievously, round Jack's shoulder. 'It's about up to his usual standard.'

Jack contrived to look wounded.

'Well, it _is_ ,' she said softly, smiling, her eyelids dipped.

'I used to date a guy - ' Jack began, starting in on one of his not-quite believable stories. Amy sat listening, fascinated, and stole some of his chips when they arrived.

* * *

Tosh went off after they'd eaten to get them a room. Jack stayed where he was, nattering to Amy. She would be amazed to hear, right now, that with her tousled red hair, cheapy fake uniform and drained expression, she could catch anyone's interest, but Jack is thoroughly struck with her. Her bright eyes and cheerful, insubordinate manner attracted him to her, and - it's not that he has a uniform kink (much) but she does look really sweet in that outfit.

'So,' he said, at what felt like the right moment in the conversation, 'do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend, anyone like that?'

Afterwards, Amy wondered why she told him what was on her mind. She decided it was because of the weird, incomplete sort of day it had been, the tiredness, the sudden return and equally sudden departure of her imaginary friend.

'There's a guy - but we're not - '

She paused.

' - oh, it's silly!' she burst out, suddenly.

Jack stayed quiet, listening.

'You sound like you've - you know, been around,' he grinned lopsidedly, acknowledging the comment. 'So, don't laugh, OK? There's a guy, he's _really_ nice, I know he likes me, and I like him, but I've been - keeping him at arm's length. I'm too scared to start dating him, because - he'll want to have sex.'

Her eyes are fixed on the empty plates on the table.

'Cause I never have, and - I'm sure I'll be rubbish.'

A little, defiant flicker of her glance towards him. He wasn't laughing. He looked sympathetic.

'I just - Mels says the first time's always rubbish, and part of me wants to, you know, go on a date with Rory and do it and say, what the hell, but - I dont think I could relax, cause I know for a _fact_ it'll be his first time too, and what if it's so awful he never asks me out again?'

Jack nodded.

'I wish I could start with the second time. I wish I could just - get the first time over without it being him, cause then - then I wouldn't be so wound up and I could concentrate on him,' she added.

When she looked up again, Jack was smiling slightly.

'See, if you're interested,' he said, 'I might just be able to help you there.'

 

Tosh got back to find the table empty. A text bipped into her phone as she stood there.

 **Message from: Jack**

 **Heading back to Amy's. Don't wait up ;)**

Tosh smiled to herself, and started a text to Owen and Susie.

 **He definitely isn't gay - I have proof! See you tomorrow. T x**

* * *

Walking towards Amy's house on the outskirts of the village, Jack kept the conversation casual and Anmy responded in kind. Only when they arrived at her garden gate did she reach out and take his hand.

He gave it a gentle squeeze, and stopped talking. In silence, they made their way up the garden path.

Once inside the front door, Amy turned without thinking towards the kitchen.

'Do you want tea?' she asked, looking back. Jack called, 'Yes please,' in the act of taking off his coat. He dipped into the inner breast pocket for the two condoms and the sachet of lube that he always kept there, and switched them neatly to his trouser pocket, before slinging the coat over the banister and following Amy into the kitchen.

'Nice waistcoat,' she said - he was wearing his dark waistcoat, with the thin watchchain looped across the front. His blue shirt sleeves are rolled up, and his shirt is open at the neck to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. Amy looks at his neck for a second, then snatches her eyes away.

'Nice place,' he said, glancing round. He has his hands in his pockets, leans on back on the counter beside her, close enough to be intimate, distant enough to avoid hemming her in.

'It's my aunt's, really - she moved to Gloucester last year.'

'Uh huh?' A silence. _Small talk_ , thinks Amy, _surely I used to know how to do this?_ She scooped the teabags from the mugs, passed one mug over to Jack, and turned round to lean against the counter by him. Her arms, without her awareness, are almost folded, a little defensive. She can't believe how fast her heart is beating. There is a nervous tingle of sensation in the pit of her stomach.

'Um - '

He looked at her, waited for her to speak. Then she began to laugh.

'I have no idea what to say,' she confessed. 'This is all a bit - '

'You don't have to say anything,' he said, his voice low. He leaned in a little, his eyes firmly fixed on hers, 'if you don't...want to.'

Amy's eyes closed as he moved to kiss her. She felt his lips brush very gently over hers, and then he pulled back a fraction, waiting for her response.

She leaned forward, half on tiptoe, to catch his lips again, and she felt him exhale in a little gasp as they kissed properly, her mouth closed and soft against his.

Jack kisses at first with slightly-parted lips, so that when he traces the tip of his tongue across her lower lip it is a sudden shock to her senses. She is still holding the mug of tea, and after a few seconds she breaks the kiss and smiles at him, her face pink, her police-woman's hat tipped back on her head.

'Hello,' she said, happily. She put down the mug and reached for him, and kissed him harder this time, drawing his lower lip between her own, tasting him. Jack drew closer, still careful of her boundaries, his hands coming to rest easily, one between her shoulders blades, one at the side of her waist, resting lightly against the peak of her hip.

The kiss quickened until Amy had pinned Jack against the sink and was leaning against him, a body-to-body hug that made sensation flutter and rise in her whole body, then focus in on her pussy with sudden intensity that made her hitch in a long breath. She has had clinches before, but never leaned her weight against a man and felt the heat of him like this. Almost instinctively, she shifts slightly, rubbing very subtly against him.

Jack felt the move and pulled her closer, his hand straying very gently now, up to the back of her neck, mingling with her long red hair, feeling for her nape to stroke and tease it, while his other hand is curving round her middle, following the delicious concavity of her waist. He felt the blood rush to his cock, the achey stirring of an erection.

She broke off at length, her lips very slightly raw from the evening roughness of his cheek.

'Shall we go upstairs?' she suggested.

'You're in charge, gorgeous,' he said, and she led him upstairs quickly.

* * *

She sat on the edge of her bed, shyly, watched him as he pushed the door almost-closed, and came to sit beside her. She kicked off her shoes, threw her hat in the corner.

'You OK?' he asked. Her face was almost solemn.

'Fine. Nervous, but fine,' she said, her voice a little high-pitched.

'Relax,' he said. 'We're gonna take this as slow as you want, and any time you want to call a halt,' he raised his hands, as if surrendering, a gesture of backing-off, 'we stop.'

She nodded, leaned closer to him, let out a long breath.

 _Ohmygod,_ she thought, _ohmygod I'mfinallygoingtodoit!_

'OK.'

She kissed him again, then pulled him down with her, slowly and by degrees, onto the bed, til they were lying across it. Jack lay back, passively, allowing her to take the lead. She was lying half across his chest, her hair falling over his face, her soft lips meltingly sensual under his own.

'So,' he breathed, between kisses, 'what do you wanna do?'

She reached for his top button instead of replying.

'Getting you out of some clothes would be a start.'

She unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a white T-shirt, tight-fitting, over what looked like a really good set of muscles. Jack had a brief struggle with his braces, half sitting-up to get them off and causing her to giggle. Then he rolled back close to her, kissed her again, swiftly, on the cheek, before scrambling his T-shirt over his head.

Amy nodded, a smile breaking thorugh on her face.

'Nice,' she said, looking in approval at his bare chest, his solid arm muscles. He's omitted to take off his watch and the thick leather bracelet thing he's wearing, but if anything, they add to the appeal

'Thanks,' he smiled, one hand going sneakily to the tie she was wearing and drawing it undone. He started to unbutton her her blouse, but when he had two buttons unfastened, she cupped a hand over the third.

'Not yet,' she said. 'I'm not - quite ready for that.'

'OK,' he nodded, snuggled closer, kissed her neck and earlobe and cheek and took his time, enjoying the smell of her skin, reacting with sudden little gasps as she touched his chest, her fingers rubbing lightly over his nipples, her other hand stroking up his spine.

He kissed downwards, inching gently nearer to the open hem of her blouse, finding the upswell of her breast under his lips. He shut his eyes briefly, the inward-turned expression on his face beautiful and momentarily distant. His lower lip encountered the lacy edge of her bra, and he ran his tongue along the demarcation of fabric and flesh, unhurried, the sensation and sight of her smooth white skin filling him with arousal.

'Oh, wow, Amy,' he whispered, 'you have such gorgeous breasts.'

'Do you think?' she asked, dubiously. Amy's breasts came late and (in her view) lacking. They are small and pale, with none of the voluptuousness Amy's friends all seem to have effortlessly aquired. Amy cannot often feel happy enough with them to show them off, and likes her high-necked tops and big jumpers.

'Oh, _yeah_ ,' he breathed, one hand stealing up from her waist, along the ridge of her ribs, and moving to cup through her shirt. Finger and thumb feel expertly for her nipple, apply a gentle squeeze that seems to telegraph an electric throb of excitement straight through her.

She unbuttoned the rest of her blouse, willing to risk it, with a half-uttered comment of 'They aren't so great, though,' as she exposed her cute white bra, her smooth shoulders. But he has dipped his face and is kissing, quick, light kisses, while his fingers make short work of the hook-and-eye bra fastening.

Amy had never expected to discover that she was profoundly aroused by the graze of stubble against her breasts, but it's a night of such pleasant surprises. When Jack took her left nipple very gently between his lips and traced his tongue over the tip, his cheek brushed her bare skin and she gave her first audible whimper of enjoyment. Her bra pushed slack at collarbone level, she stared down, watched his face as he kissed and licked and fingered and massaged her breasts. Not only the feel of his mouth, but his sure, solid hands, his obvious enjoyment, made her lips part with excitement.

'God, you're beautiful,' he breathed, leaning up and meeting her lips again, then dipping to kiss her bare shoulder, drawing her into a hug. She felt the heat of him again, against her naked skin, and once more she gave a little shudder as a wave of excitement rolled through her.

'Oh, ohhh. That's nice,' she managed, as he ran his hand down her body, towards the hem of her skirt, his other hand still rolling her nipple gently between his fingers, his lips and just a hint of his teeth caressing at her neck.

He paused, drew back, smiled at her, and knelt up on the bed, regarding her.

'What do you think?' he asked. 'Time for less clothes?'

She nodded, and when he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers, she removed her bra altogether, threw it to the floor, and hastily unzipped her skirt and scrambled it and her tights down her legs together. As she moved she felt the smudge of wetness on her knickers, where she had got slick and moist with excitement. She felt a momentary worry - _is he going to notice that?_ \- before reminding herslef that getting wet is normal, and anyway there is an eye-catching bump in the front of Jack's boxers that is much more obvious, and he's not remotely embarassed.

This time, aware of her hesitation as she undressed, Jack held back, let her move towards him first. She sat, knees together, close to him, and ran her hands down shyly to just below his navel, her fingers finding the uppermost point of a line of dark hair, leading down. Then she put her hand back to the safer region around his nipple and stroked again over his chest.

'I'd really like to touch you - lower down,' he breathed, his hands mimicking hers, caressing the round curve of her abdomen. 'May I?'

She nodded, whispered, 'Yes, please,' and he ran his hand down til he found the lace of her knickers and dragged gently along the hem.

Amy's sensations took control, she gave a little, half-involuntary thrust with her hips, trying to nudge his fingers into direct contact.

'Uh-uh, easy,' he half-laughed. 'There's no rush, sweetheart.'

'Stop _teasing_ ,' she almost snapped, and grabbed his wrist, pushed his hand firmly lower so his fingers were touching her lace-covered pussy, He feels the faint wentess of her through her knickers, the slickness of her lips as he strokes them.

Amy whimpered again, the sensation almost too rich to be borne, and gritted her teeth to try and keep from making more noise. Jack's hand cupped on her whole pussy, the heel rubbing firmly into her mound, the fingers stroking rhythmically up from the crux of her thighs to her clit, aroused enough to to protrude very slightly, a perceptible bump to his fingers.

'You're so wet,' he said, in a tone of slight awe, delight. 'You feel _so-o_ sensitive.'

'Mmm - mmm - 'Amy nods, rapidly, her breath escaping her too sharply for real speech.

'I could go down on you, if you want?' he offered. 'I'd really love to taste you.'

Amy's turnon takes a sudden dip. Have a complete stranger put his face _there_? All her good-girl instincts unite and ambush her arousal.

'Are you sure?' she temporises, meaning "I'm not sure."

'Really,' he said, softly. 'Only if you want, though.'

Amy's body is craving attention in ways she didn't think were possible, so she nodded. It took a conscious effort for her to lie back and part her legs - her knees kept wanting to creep back together, as if afraid of the distance between them. Jack knelt between her feet and bent to kiss down her inner thigh, luxuriating in the feel of her smooth skin, taking his time maddeningly as she watched and thought, panicking slightly, _just get on with it!_ The slowness is deliberate - he's a tease, yes, but also he's giving her time to relax into what he's doing, allowing her to shed her shyness.

When he had, as slowly as he dared, sensitised her inner thighs, he turned his attention to her pussy. Her knickers were still covering her cleft, but curls of rich orange-brown fluff were showing in the hollows and dips of her lap. He leaned in and planted a firm, warm kiss on her pussy right above her clit.

He kissed over her mound and lips, applying gently pressure, kissing, inhaling her scent of sea and honey while she watched him, leaned up on her elbows, her eyes vaguely unfocussed. He is so absorbed, so entirely bewitched by her body she cannot keep from staring at him, seeing herself entirely anew through his reactions.

Finally, finally, he eased the cloth of her knickers aside to reveal her pussy, and with one gentle fingertip, parted her fuzz to dip down and lap once along her cleft. She gave a frustrated little groan, pushed upwards against him, and he took her move in his stride and licked more, then firmer, the flat of his tongue running firmly over her smooth, rich-pink inner lips and the peaked little head of her clit, poking out between them.

'Oh - unh - oh, bloody hell,' she moaned, her hands, quite without her thinking about it, reaching for his hair and twining through it, urging him closer. 'Oh, wow - I didn't realise - I didn't - '

He paused, glanced up at her face, without apparently thinking about it swapped his thumb into place to stroke the shaft of her clit as he did so. He grinned, and she saw the glisten of her wetness on his face.

'You like it?' he asked.

'Oh god yes!'

'Me too,' he spoke softly. 'You're so beautiful, I could just sit and look at you for hours. And you taste so _good_.' She really does, and he says it both to turn her on and reassure her.

He began again, his tongue teasing out her sensitive lips, pausing, backtracking frequently to light little kisses or, once or twice, just breathing on her exposed, tender skin till she shivered. Amy lay back, craving an orgasm, tried to relax sufficiently to let go of all the excitement that was powering through her. Her heart thudded dramatically, but after a few more minutes Amy felt something give - a drop in her desire, from over-sensitivity, or too much slf-consciousness.

She lay for a little longer, unwilling to say stop when Jack was clearly having such a good time, but he felt her responses slow and eased up, met her eyes.

'You OK?' he asked.

'It's - sorry - it's got away from me a bit,' she said, awkwardly. 'It felt amazing, but I can't quite - '

'S'OK,' he said, scrambling agilely up the bed beside her. He still has his shorts on - the bump is still evident.

'Maybe we could - have real sex now?' she offered, shyly.

'You mean - ' he reached for the trousers he had left within reach, fetched out a condom from the pocket and held it up between two fingers, eyebrows raised.

She nodded. Her mouth is a fraction dry.

'Though technically, I gotta tell you, the last bit was real sex too,' he said, calmly ripping open the foil. 'You don't need a cock in the equation to have "real sex".'

'No- I know - ' Amy knows that other forms of sex are valid too, but she didn't know how else to phrase her request. 'But it's - ' she stuck, unsure for words.

'This is the bit you're worried about?' he asked, perceptively. He had shed his boxers and rolled the condom neatly over his cock before she had got a proper look at it. She felt suddenly shyer than before, looking at the angle of his bare hip, the dark cluster of hair. She'd seen naked men, but only as photos, static and artsy. Jack looks so much more real, more alive.

To cover her shyness, she rolled over, wriggled hastily free of her knickers, and turned back, keeping a check on her faint impulse to cover her breasts. Now that they're both naked, it feels better, less stressful, there is nothing left to reveal. Jack is sprawled comfortably beside her, quite at his ease.

'Relax, sweetheart,' he smiled, reached to stroke her hair, 'There's always time to back out, you know that, right?'

'Yes. But I want to at least try it.'

'OK. So when you're having fun by yourself, do you have a favourite position?'

Amy's eyes widened a little, but she considers it.

'On my back,' she said.

'OK - want to try that?' he offered. 'Normally, I'd suggest you going on top to start with, but you're in charge.'

'Um - on top sounds nice?' she said, hesitantly.

'OK.' He leaned back, half-supported by pillows, and offered a hand, pulled her closer. Awkwardly, a fraction giggly, she got astride him, looking down wide-eyed at his chest, the way his cock lay against his abdomen.

'OK,' he breathed, and his voice is sure, an anchor of certainty, 'Kneel up a bit - that's it - gonna start with my finger, just one...that OK?'

He's stroking at the very entrance, parting the lips, a fraction deeper each time. In the pause, Amy's arousal has returned a bit, and her body is instantly responsive, her pussy tingling electrically, and she wants to take more and says so brusquely, hungrily. He slips his index finger into her, slowly, as deep as he can reach, and curves it minutely as he does so, makes her groan his name.

'Ja-ack...'

'Good?' he asked, curves again, feeling very lightly for her G-spot.

'Really really good,' she said, feelingly. 'Can I have another finger?'

He grinned up at her. 'Sure,' and he drew out the first finger, slipped the second into her in parellel, spreading her a little more open.

Amy gasped. She has done this by herself, but for angle and thickness, this sensation beats anything she had felt before. Jack has thicker fingers than her, and they're spreading and stretching her in new ways.

She rocked slowly forward on his hand, trying to recapture an angle of particular intensity. Jack angled his moves and let her shift, his palm cupping over her clit while she tried to envelope his fingers.

Her movements grew rapid. The fingers are amazing, but she feels a highup ache deep in her hollowing, aching pussy.

'I want you - now - I want you to fuck me,' she muttered, her voice dipping shyly, because she very rarely uses that word. 'I want to feel you inside me.'

'Oh, yeah,' he groaned, moved by the urgency of her tone. He carefully guided the head of his cock to her entrance, and with soft words and nods of encouragement, slipped it into her, felt her relax down onto him and take his cock inside.

' _Oh!_ '

It felt entirely unlike his fingers - it felt perfect, ideal, the thickness and length of him touching her in all the right places. For a few moments, she is almost still, then she gave a little push against Jack's abdomen, grinding her clit into his body.

'Umf!' It's a delicious noise. Jack gripped her hips gently as she rolled them forward, applying pressure on his cock. He swallowed hard. Jack is well in control of his arousal, his focus is on her. The sight of her, slender and pale astride him, her thighs clasping round his hips, the quaking of her perfect little breasts as she moved, was intensely hot, but his attention is on breathing deep and holding himself back, giving her what she needs.

'This good?' he asked, softly.

'Oh, oh, yes.' Her body is warming all over, her clit thrumming and hot, and she is wound up enough now to shut her eyes, tip her head back, and move against Jack, finding her pace. But self-consciousness still holds her back, and inexperience, and the feeling that her face is twisting into an unbecoming snarl put her off.

Once more, her arousal recedes like a tide turning.

'It's really, really good,' she said, breathless, slowing her movement. 'I can't - quite - get there. But I'm really close,' her voice is a fraction frustrated.

'I have an idea,' Jack said, and tightened his grip on her hips, then flipped them over suddenly, without losing the connection, so she found herself on her back with him on top of her, an adrenaline spike surging through her.

'Wow,' she giggled. 'That was impressive.'

Jack shifted his knees into place either side of her hips and knelt up, supporting her legs against his shoulders.

'How's this?'

She felt open and exposed and at the same time curiously passive, free of responsibilty. She nodded, two or three times, too breathless to speak.

'Give me your hand,' he said, and she reached out. He guided it gently to her pussy, laid his own against it.

'Show me how you do it?' he asked, appealing to her.

Amy almost moaned with joy as her clit, swollen and needy and aching, reacted instantly to her own familiar touch. She felt the turn-on that had been numbed away by insecurity return, and shut her eyes tight to focus on it, allowing herself to withdraw deep into her own sensations and feel for the orgasm she knows she needs. Jack began to slip in and out of her pussy, slow at first and then speeding, til she gasped at him to go a bit harder. He obeyed, pushing firmly into her while she worked her clit with her index finger, their strokes matching each other.

Amy lay back, her neck arched, eyes closed, focussed on her body. She felt the full, spread-open sensations inside her, the insistent rhythm of Jack's moves, coupled with the fast circles of her fingers, combined to edge her closer and closer to a peak.

'Oh - Jack - ' she whimpered, her words jolted out of her, 'don't you dare - stop, I'm going to - oh, I'm going to - !'

'That's it, yes, go on,' he gasped, speeded up a bit more, feeling her body jerk involuntarily around his cock. The orgasm spilled through her in waves, peaking and crashing, spreading out in bursts from her centre, as she sobbed and gasped out her release.

Afterwards, her body felt floaty and distant and sated. Jack had lowered her legs along the bed and curled up against her, nuzzled the bare skin of her nexk that lay exposed between strands of red hair.

'Oh, that was nice,' she sighed. Jack kissed her neck.

'I'm glad.'

For a long time, they were silent. Amy felt too buzzy to fall asleep, and lay recovering her breath, giggling softly to herself.

'That was _really_ fun,' she said, at last. 'But you didn't finish - did you?' Doubt swept through her again. 'I might not have noticed - '

'I didn't' he said, 'but it doesn't matter, I can finish myself off - '

'No, fair's fair,' said Amy, determinedly, sitting up. 'Also, I've not had a good look at you yet.'

Jack shrugged, peeled off the condom, and Amy looked closely. With the long pause his cock was beginning to soften, and she reached to touch him, hesitantly, with featherlight strokes.

'You can be a bit rougher than that,' Jack said, wrapping his hand round hers to show her, stroking firmly along his length, so his cock began to swell and thicken in her palm. 'Not made of glass.'

He loosed his grip on her hand, and let her carry on. She took her time, stroking carefully up to the slick head, and then right down to the root, adjusting and occasionally swapping hands as her wrist got tired. Jack shifted over, lay on his back to make it easier. Amy rubbed his cock, squeezed experimentally, swirled one fingertip around the tip and teased the tiny fold of skin at the back, making him exhale sharply.

' _Fuck_ yes!', he breathed, and Amy caught his eye, smiled wickedly, and slowed down, making him moan. For the first time, he's losing control, and the fun of reducing him to an almost wordless state of aroused gives Amy a new thrill.

'Oh, honey - keep doing that and - I'm gonna lose it,' he moaned, and Amy moved a bit faster, working his thick cock firmer now, her eyes on him as he got close to peaking. There is a sheen of sweat on his skin, his mouth is curved into a desirous snarl, and he is staring down, watching her hand pumping him rhythmically, gripping him tight and intense.

'That's it,' he moaned, his voice thick. 'That's _it_ , yeah,' and she felt his cock throb in her hand at the same moment as his voice cracked, and he moaned with pleasure and came all over his chest and stomach.

She kept stroking til the last drops had spilled over her fingers, and then eased off.

He opened his eyes, and they almost flared blue with intensity.

'Oh, _fuck_ that was good,' he panted. Held out an arm.

She lay down thankfully against his chest, curled up her strained right arm. Listened to his heart hammering against his ribs, the gradual slowing of his breathing. Her fingers were wet, and on impulse, she licked them.

 _Hm. Not as weird-tasting as I expected_ , she thought.

'So. How you feeling?' he asked her, lazily.

'Oh. Amazing.' She feels excited, like for a birthday. _I've done it, it's happened, and I wasn't rubbish,_ she thought.

'Good.' He rolled over, kissed her on the forehead. He stretched for a tissue from the bedside table and cleaned himself up, then curled up sleepily by her. 'I enjoyed it too.'

She snuggled up to him, finding it astonishingly easy, now, to be comfy while naked with him. He wrapped an arm easily round her, his hand rested on her back and his thumb stroking rythmically at the small knot of a vertebra.

'You sleepy?'

'A bit.' Amy feels buzzy, but a stealing bone-weariness is coming over her. It has been a long day, with unaccustomed running, alien posession, and now this. She feels more tired as she thinks about all this.

'Me too.' He snuggled close, kissed her on the lips, a lingering, fond ksis, with just a hint of eroticism. 'Sleep well, sweetheart.'

* * *

Amy woke to the buzz of her phone. She jumped out of bed to find it, chilling her feet in the draught of the old house. A text from Rory.

 **Hi, u ok this morning? Hope ur feeling better. U on for a drink 2morrow night? R xox**

She grinned as she hopped back into bed.

'Someone sending you sweet nothings?' enquired Jack, in a lazy drawl. He was stretched out on his back, gazing at her idly

'It's my guy. My - you know, _the guy_ ,' she said. 'Wants to see me tomorrow night.' She giggled, tapping keys fast as she responded.

'Sounds good,' he said, cheerfully. There was no guilt manifesting, no complicated emotions, and she was glad.

'I'm gonna head off,' he said, sitting up. 'Normally, I'd suggest doing it again, but - you wanted to start with him on the second time, right?' His face says either way is fine with him.

Amy suppressed a smile, not very successfully.

'Tempting, but - yeah.'

He leaned over to kiss her forehead, then got up and started to dress.

'If the blue box turns up again - ' she began, and he stopped her.

'Dn't worry about it. We're not in the business of tracking down the Doctor,' he reassured her. _Officially, anyway_ , he added mentally. He strongly suspects that this beautiful girl will never see the Doctor again, and he knows how that hurts. He's missed him again, by a matter of hours, and it's not the first time by a long way but it still makes him ache with sadness to lose the Doctor all over again.

He was buttoning his waistcoat when she came over - still naked, all her shyness gone - and gave him a hug, crushing her small breasts against him and making him laugh and squeeze her close to him.

'Thanks, for - ' she grinned. 'Everything.'

'Not at all.' He kissed her on the lips, a slow, drawn-out last kiss. 'Amy Pond - it was a pleasure.'

 

She didn't realise til the front door had banged shut behind him that she'd not asked him how Torchwood knew about the Doctor, or even got his phone number. She snuggled back into the warm bed, and finished her text to Rory, a happy little smile on her face.

 

END


End file.
